A brother lost
by Sasuke vs. Itachi
Summary: The doors to Fairy Tail closed with a bang and Gray Fullbuster felt panic creeping in. This could not be happening! The counsel was on his case and the Master had no choice but to ban him. He couldn't blame the Master as it was for the best anyways. The Master warned him to leave before the counsel came. So now he was on his own once again with a new, hard to control power.
1. Strayed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything with Fairy Tail.

 **Note:** I have another Lyon and Gray brother fic here. I have thought about trying to write a Natsu and Gray fic but there are so many and not enough Gray and Lyon fics. It is also going to be slightly darker, at least I think. Also, **Spoiler warning:** If you haven't read up to the Tartaros arc then there will be Spoilers in here.

 **Time setting:** Soon after the Tartaros Arc and Fairy Tail did not disband in this story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The doors to the Fairy Tail Guild closed behind the raven-haired mage. As the clang of the doors was heard Gray Fullbuster felt panic creeping in. This could not be happening, it just couldn't! The ice mage's knees hit the ground as the panic grew into near hyperventilation. After a few moments, the fact that the beloved ice mage of Fairy Tail was banned from the guild fully sunk in and Gray couldn't do anything but take off running, not knowing where. This was unbelievable! He was no longer consider part of Fairy Tail, his home, his family! He was alone again! He didn't mean for this to happen, another costly mistake to add to his list. This time it may have cost him everything.

* * *

The scene before him was pure destruction, the frozen rocks and rubble was painted with blood and scattered with bodies. Black marks receded from the shirtless body of the raven-haired mage and dread form in his gut as he took in the scene. What happened; what had he done? Gray, a mage of Fairy Tail, stood amongst the bloody carnage, horror and fear taking over. He stared down at his arm where his devil-slayer mark resided, it was now back to normal. His body shook as he came to the horrible conclusion that he may have caused this ruination. _"Surely not,"_ he thought, _"I wouldn't do this, please tell me I didn't do this?!"_

His shaking hands came up to cover his face, he really couldn't reconcile this scene with him. How did this come to be? His memory was a bit blurry. He recalled that he had been sent on a job to handle a small group of dark mage bandits. He took the job alone because he needed time to himself, having another loss added to his total. His newest loss being his Dad, who he thought was already dead. Turns out that part was true, his father was just brought back to be used in evil gains. He had to face off against his Dad, never thought that would occur. It is like fate was toying with him giving him a second chance only for it to be swiped away. So, his Father had been taken from him again and it was a bit overwhelming to him. His Dad had given him the ice devil-slayer power as he left the world for good. His devil-slayer magic was still new to him, though he had used it against Mard-Greer well enough. The creator mage could still feel the devil-slayer power thrumming through him as he remembered the rest of what happened.

 _ **Flashback:**_

The job was in a remote village out in the middle of nowhere. They wanted him to take care of this group of bandits that was giving the villagers trouble. When he asked around he found out that the troublesome group was located in the forest outside of the village. So, he headed into the forest to search for the mage bandits or any clues of them. As he walked his thoughts came back to his father. He was still struggling with the fact that he got to see his father again only to fight him and then lose him again. Why does he keep losing people? Who would be next? Was he going to lose everyone close to him? He has lost his parents, teacher, Ultear, and his Dad again. Even in the guild they have had close calls. Was fate just against him? It was a wonder that Lyon was still alive, though he had a close call too. Why did fate have to play such cruel tricks on him, it wasn't fair! He had been so consumed with his thoughts and growing anger and despair that he didn't realize what was going on till he was flying through the air only to be stopped by a tree. Gray managed to recover rapidly and dodged an incoming attack. He glared as he turned to face his opponents, which looked to be the group of dark mages the village wanted gone. "Lovely," he thought, "someone to take some anger out on."

One of the bandits step forward, the apparent leader, he had a tall and lean build. His pale skin glowed as he taunted the ice mage. "Well looky here, we found a pathetic, lone traveler. I doubt you have much to offer but at least we can take out our frustration on your hide."

His rage continued to grow with every word, but he hid it and smirked at the lame purple headed leader. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

The bandits just laughed, they seemed to have decided that Gray was easy prey. Gray let out a low growl, his devil slayer mark plusing with his rising temper. The temperature in the air started to drop slightly not that the bandits noticed or cared. The leader continued his affront, not in any hurry to mess up his prey just yet.

"You know if you just hand over whatever valuables you have now, we may go easier on you when we beat your ass."

The maker mage shifted his weight in preparation for a fight and threw his shirt off in the process. The bandits looked a each other in confusion, thrown off by his stripping. The leader just sneered and turning to his minions, stated, "I guess that is a no."

Purple hair twirled as the mage spun back around to face Gray. There was a confident laugh in his voice as he teased, "Does stripping help your chances?"

The bandits were either very confident or just oblivious because even as it got colder and the mage before them started to glow faintly, another bandit mocked, "Oh wow look," a hand raise to point at the mark on the ice mage's chest. "He is with that Guild called Fairy Tail, quite a fitting loser name."

"What is a lone Fairy doing here? I heard they usually work in groups, because they are too weak to fight on their own."

Laughter followed the leader's hypocritical comment. The lean mage's eyes turned sharp and cruel as the laughter ended, "Oh well, easy pickings." Abruptly, they launched an attack.

Gray reacted quickly, freezing most of the gang to the ground. However, two bandits out of the seven evaded. One having jumped in the air and the other had flame magic. Not flame magic like Natsu's exactly, more like Macao's. The leader had been the one to jump in the air, and using his air magic, stay there. The flame mage had reached Gray and threw a barrage of flame attacks. Fullbuster brought up an ice shield, managing to block all the attacks but his shield broke right after. As it broke he saw the flame mage come in with a fiery fist, he brought his arm up to block. The creator mage happened to look towards where the air mage was and saw him using aerial shot. A bunch of rocks rose into the air flying towards the ice mage. Gray only had a glimpse of this as the fire mage followed up his attack with a flaming kick. Gray jumped back out of the way, dodging the kick and brought up an icy shield to block the rocks. The air bandit kept sending rocks as the other bandit started to melt the ice that the rest of their gang was stuck in.

Gray's shield held for a bit until the leader brought up a huge rock and slammed it through the shield. Icy shards scattered everywhere as the shield shattered and Gray was thrown back. Before the ice mage could collect himself the tall, purpled hair male used Aerial Phose. Swinging his hands in a circular motion, he pulled Fullbuster towards him enveloping the mage in a cyclone sphere. Gray was being beat by the winds of the cyclone that held him hostage. After what seemed like an eternity the cyclone stopped. There was an "Omph" as Gray's body harshly hit the ground. His skin was torn and bloody from the sharp wind. He jumped up as briskly as he could, ignoring the sting of cuts and the pain of his back. As he faced his enemies, he realized they really were playing with him. The air and fire mages were just waiting on him and the other bandits were now freed and closing in.

The leader stepped closer to Gray with a sneer marring his unlined face. The air mage's dark, slanted eyes gleamed wickedly. The mage jeered, "How pitiful, and here I was thinking that maybe you would actually pose a challenge."

"Well Fairy Tail must not be as strong a guild as their reputation says." piqued in the pot-bellied fire bandit. "They must lie to cover how weak they are."

The atmosphere turned into ice; snowy clouds starting to cover the sky as Gray's fury hit boiling point. The stripper glowed blue; having heard enough. Ice shot out in the form of spikes aiming towards the taunting bandits. The gang jumped out of the way. Four bandits going one way and the leader, fire bandit and another going the other way. Gray's hands formed the make magic sign and he shouted, "Ice-make: Cannon!" Quick as lighting a cannon formed on his shoulders and he pulled the trigger, aiming towards the four bandits. The bandits were sent sky high and out of sight. Right as the ice cannon disappear, a stream of fire and bullets of magic came for Gray. The ice mage cart wheeled out of the way. As Gray right himself icy lances were shot out and aimed toward the flame bandit and the other one with bullet magic. The two tried to dodge but got nicked by a few of the lances. The two were still standing and raring to go along with their leader.

Gray and the three bandits traded blows seemingly endlessly. The bandits were bruised and hurting. They were also getting low on magic, well, the fire and bullet mages were. The leader had a bit more magical power. He was getting tired of this game now. The ice mage was injured as well, torn up and bleeding. Gray was panting, he still had at least half of his magical power and had yet to use his devil-slayer magic. Though he could feel the ice devil magic pushing to let loose, his fury feeding it. The slant-eyed, air mage backed up, gaining space and let his two minions keep the annoying fairy occupied. He was planning to end this soon.

The pot-bellied fire mage cast a purple fire net, trying to catch the elusive mage. Gray easily evaded that but was hit by a barrage of magic bullets. The mage hit the ground for what felt like the thousandth time. He groaned as he pulled himself up, only to have to skirt out of the way of another combo attack. Gray was long past tired, he was exhausted but knew he couldn't stop. Suddenly, he realized the leader wasn't attacking. Too late, Gray heard the purple bastard call, "Aerial!" Gray looked for a glint of purple hair only to have his body smashed into the ground once again and the breath leave his body. As he tried to get his breath back he realized that the oxygen was being lowered. This was not good, they had him trapped.

Gray managed to raise his head enough to see the three remaining bandits jeering at him. The air bastard kneeled to his level and scoffed, "Well, guess I must hand it to you, you weren't as weak as I thought, still not much of a challenge but hey!" The leader straightens back up, "Now, what to do with you? Should we make you suffer? Or end you quickly?"

As he was talking the air was getting lower and lower, making breathing a chore for Gray much less talking. He could only manage to glare at the bandits. The leader had turned his attention to his minions mocking Gray and Fairy tail with them. Though he could hardly breath Gray felt the unchecked fury and other bottled emotions starting to flood his system again. The helplessness of his situation adding fuel to his fury. The four bandit that Gray had sent packing early had now returned as well.

The air mage grin as he saw the rest of his gang returning. He spoke towards the ice mage again, "Now that the whole gang is here we could make a decision. Though I am tempted to keep playing with you and see how long you can last. Maybe we can hold you hostage and have other Fairy tail mages come after you? Then we can have fun with your friends too."

Gray's outrage was getting harder to control, he could feel that devil-slayer power welling inside, ready to burst. He looked down at his arm and saw the mark slowly spreading. The bandit leader obliviously continued.

"I'm sure your friends are just as weak if not weaker than you. From what I hear, all you Fairy Tail people are just orphaned loser freaks that a perverted old man took in. I'm sure he had you and the others do all kinds of weird, disturbing things to stay there. Such a pathetic guild."

How dare they mock his friends and the master! The idea that they would even try to mess with his friends pissed him off. The pain of his recent loss burning in his mind, the anger, despair, and guilt all culminated into uncontrollable wrath. The level of wrath that Gray felt surpassed anything else he had ever felt. His body shook in anger now, he couldn't think of anything else but destroying these low lifes. They didn't deserve to live. Gray looked down at his arm and the last sight he had was of the devil-slayer mark spreading at impossible speed.

Gray staggered back as the memory came to an end. He was the cause of this destruction! He scanned the area again and saw a glint of purple hair and knew that he had killed these bandits. What was he going to do!? The guild had a no killing policy that he had just broke. It was basically the only rule of Fairy Tail. Before he could come to an idea he heard a girly scream behind him. As he turned he saw one of the village girls running back to the village. There was no way he could cover this up now even if he wanted too. The magic council would be hearing about this.

 **TBC**


	2. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Note:** This is probably the quickest I've updated a story, no guarantee that it will stay that way. I really hope this turns out alright. I've have reread this story so many times but I'm sure there will still be mistakes in there. Hopefully y'all will enjoy the story.

* * *

Trees whizzed by as the ice mage's feet pounded the ground, breath coming in pants. He lost track of time and direction as his thoughts where going in circles. He had no clue how long he had been running. He kept coming back to the same thought. The word **BANNED** burning brightly in his head. He could still picture the doors closing on the master's sad, worried face. He feared it would come to this when he returned to Fairy Tail after that horrible job but he had hoped there would be a way to avoid it or that the guild would help. However, master had told him there wasn't much they could do as the magic council had ordered it until the time of his trial with the council. The council had actually been on the way to arrest Gray and so the master told him to leave before they got here. The master didn't fully trust the council because of the hatred the council had for Fairy Tail members. Not to mention that killing was very illegal and Gray had done that whether he meant too or not. Also, it was the main one rule of the guild and he had broken it. A legal guild couldn't use someone like him. He could understand the decision, but it didn't stop the agony of being separated from his friends, his guild, and most of what he has known.

Heaving for breath and seeing black spots, Gray came to a harsh stop. Leaning against a tree while getting his breath back, he saw he was at the edge of a town. The ice mage slowly walked a bit further till he found a sign saying Margaret town. He knew this town was home to the guild, Lamia Scale, that Lyon was a part of. The town was separated in two by a huge river, making travel by narrow boats through canals the main way of passage. His feet had apparently led him to someone else he could trust, someone he considered family as well. It makes sense that he would end up here when one thinks about it, he was alone again, and he wasn't sure that he could face his friends yet, if ever. The master had kept the details between him and Gray, it had been early in the guild and Gray didn't want others to know. He wasn't sure what he even told the others. So, of course he came to the one other person that he could think of that cares. He passed by lively vendors in the huge town as he got closer to the guild. One of the vendors got his attention showing him an item that the vendor claimed could restrain magic. The ice mage was caught up in the sell until he saw one of the narrow boats in a water canal, diagonally across the road from the vendor. It was about to head down the canal that he needed to be on to reach the guild. The vendor was instantly forgotten as Gray instinctively created an ice slide to reach the boat. The slide reached the edge of the water; once at the end Gray shouted, "Look-out!" and jumped onto the boat to the surprised of the boatman. The flying mage landed right in the middle of the boat sending the boat wobbling for a few unsteady moments. Both the mage and the boatman working to keep their balance. Once the boat was not in danger of tipping the boatman glared at Gray and demanded,

"What was that about?!"

Gray tried to give the guy a charming grin, but it likely looked more like a grimace. By the look on the guy's face he probably looked a tad crazy. He pulled out the money he had.

"I'm sorry about that but I really needed a ride towards Lamia Scale. I didn't feel up to waiting for another boat. I've got money for it, if you would take me there, please?"

The boatman continued to stare at him seeming to wonder if it was worth the trip with this odd, reckless person. After a few moments of soul searching the boatman gave a sigh of defeat and nodded in acceptance. As they journeyed down the water the ice mage wondered about how Lyon was doing at Lamia Scale. It seemed he truly loved it. Hopefully, the other had found another family to care about and to care for him. From what his older brother had told him, he was very happy at this guild and with his friends. Gray began to wonder if visiting Lamia was a great idea. He didn't want to bring his troubles to the Lyon's home. He decided that he wasn't telling his brother about the situation he was in. Why would he when there wasn't anything Lyon could do about it. But it couldn't hurt for him to stop by and just talk, see how the other ice mage was doing, right? He would just say hi, have a quick chat, and say bye. He wasn't too sure if he would get another chance now that he thought about it. He still wasn't too sure about what to do with the council possibly looking for him or awaiting his trial. He was like an outcast now, he wasn't too sure that Lamia would not turn him in on the spot, if word had got this far yet. He really needed more information on the situation. However, he had a feeling if word had reach here yet that Lamia would not do anything do him. They were good friends with Fairy Tail after all. As they came to their destination Gray came to the decision that he would talk with Lyon and then leave to somewhere more secluded.

The boatman had stopped the boat against a pier and tied a rope to a post, holding the boat in place for now. The guy couldn't help but wonder what the weird stranger had been thinking about this whole journey as it had not been a short trip, but it wasn't his place to pry. He cleared his throat to get the spaced-out man's attention. The mage jolted at this and the boatman held out his hand for the money. Once the money exchanged hands the ice mage thanked him and hopped off the boat. As Gray got off the boat he stripped his shirt and it landed in the water. The boatman observed this in shocked confusion. As the young man walked, off not even noticing his lack of clothing, the guy thought that had to be the strangest person he had met.

It didn't take much longer to reach Lamia Scale, soon the creator mage was at the doors of the guild. Gray took a deep breath, he was still slightly nervous about how he would be seen here. Oh man, what if Lyon wasn't even here? He had forgotten that he could be on a job, that would truly suck. There was only one way to find out, so Gray pushed the doors open and entered the guild. Lamia Scale was full of people at this time and all turned to stare at who entered for a moment. One of the members spoke up,

"Oh, it is just a Fairy Tail member."

The other people's attention turned back to whatever they were doing at those words and Gray had to wondered how they knew, he hadn't been here that often. He looked down at his mark and realized that he had stripped his shirt not too long ago. As he looked up from his exposed mark, he met the eyes of Yuka, one of Lyon teammates. Sherry and Toby were with him as well. Yuka spoke before the ice mage had a chance to.

"I assume you are looking for Lyon, correct?"

Gray stared in confusion for a moment, realizing that they didn't know what he had done. Everyone was acting normal and friendly.

"Um, yeah I am, is he here?"

"No, you just missed him not too long ago." Yuka's big eyebrows rose as he continued, "Actually, he was headed to Fairy Tail to see that water mage of yours, though I believe he wanted to see you as well."

There was a defeated sigh as the ice mage wondered what to do now, he couldn't hang around here for long. Also, what would the master tell Lyon when he came looking, what if he told Lyon the truth? The older mage may not want anything to do with him then he would be truly alone. He supposed he should head somewhere up North to train and see about getting his new magic under control. Somewhere with no people close by. But he wondered if he should leave some type of note or message for his older brother-figure? A hand waving in his face snapped the creator mage to attention. Yuka and the others were looking at him in concern. Sherry asked,

"Is something the matter? I'm sure you could go back and make it in time to see Lyon. Or you can wait here."

Gray couldn't help but grin at their kindness,

"No, nothing is wrong. Just, when you see Lyon…"

He trailed off thinking that if he left any kind of message for the older mage it would be suspicious, even just a mundane message asking how things were. They never did things like that. Gray waved it off,

"Never mind, just, I'll see you guys later."

Yuka, Sherry, and Toby watched the retreating back of the younger ice mage and couldn't help but feel worried. Yuka pulled out the communication lacrima and contacted Lyon to fill him in on the details of what went down.

* * *

 **Lyon's P.O.V.**

A silver-haired mage stood in the doorway of the fame rambunctious guild. He scanned for the familiar faces he knew. The members were fighting as usual; however, it became apparent that the ones he was looking for weren't there. There was no fire streaming out or ice covering the floor and he didn't even catch a sight of red or blonde hair. He wasn't expecting to see the Slayer, Swords-woman, or Blondie anyways. He had seen them and Happy on the way back from a mission. He hadn't stopped to talk to them, though in the back of his mind he was slightly bothered by the fact that Gray wasn't with them. But he didn't even spot the water mage he used to crush on. He was getting more disappointed by the minute. He had come to chat with Gray and try to get some time with Juvia but it seemed that wasn't in his cards.

By now, most members had noticed the ice mage standing there, Mirajane being one of them. She waved at Lyon, motioning for him to come towards the bar. Lyon obliged, deciding he may get some information at least. As he took a seat at the bar Mira offered,

"Can I get you something to drink?"

The creator mage shook his head at first then stopped suddenly changing his mind.

"Just a glass of ice water please?"

Mira nodded in compliance.

"Just like Gray I see."

Mira beamed and winked at the ice mage. Before he could say anything to that, the take-over mage twirled around to get his drink. She soon returned with his water and he noticed the other mages had lost interest in him. The oldest Strauss sibling started to wipe down a glass as she asked,

"What brings you to our guild, I assume it has to do with either Gray or Juvia? Unless this is more than a social call."

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see if the lovely water mage was here or if she isn't available then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to the ice idiot."

"I see, well as you probably could already tell, Juvia is out on a job."

Mira paused with a hand to her chin in thought. The take-over mage was a bit puzzled at Gray's whereabouts. She had been coming in the other morning to open the bar when she caught a glimpse of Gray leaving. Once she got in the guild she was haunted by the sad face of their master. She wanted to ask what the matter was but wasn't sure if she should. Now that she really thought about it she hasn't seen Gray since and he didn't take another job. Something in those events disturbed her and she couldn't place what but knew that the master would have the answer. Lyon had been watching the take-over mage with a nagging feeling growing in his gut. He was about to get the other one's attention when Mira nodded to herself seemingly coming to a decision.

"I'm not too sure about Gray, but I believe the master knows where he is."

This disturbed the sliver ice mage, something was off here. From what Gray had mentioned a while back Mira knew the comings and goings of most the mages. She oversaw the job rooster after all. However, he kept his face blank, hiding the worry.

"Is master Makarov here?"

As if he was waiting for the mention of his name, Makarov hopped onto the bar's counter-top. With a grin at Mira he ordered his usual alcohol. The oldest Strauss mentioned that Lyon had a question for the master as she fixed his drink. The maker mage wanted to ask now, but he waited till the master had a glass in his hand and had taken a huge gulp. As Makarov slammed the glass down he turned to the ice mage.

"Did you need to speak with me?"

"Yes."

Lyon paused for a moment, staring at his hands. He couldn't help feeling that asking this question was going to change his world. The creator mage shook his head, that was ridiculous.

"Do you know where Gray is? Mira thinks you might."

It was only because Lyon had looked up at Makarov's face as he voiced his question that he noticed the sudden tension. It was only for a second, but his worry was slowly growing to dread. The master threw a tight grin his way and after another sip of alcohol replied,

"I believe Gray went to catch up with Team Natsu."

Now the ice mage knew there was something wrong. Dreading the answer but needing one he retorted,

"I just saw Team Natsu on their way back here after a job, Gray was not with them. So, what is really going on?"

Mira had also picked up on the master's odd behavior. She re-laid to him what she had seen the other morning and was wondering if something was the matter. Makarov looked around the rest of the guild, luckily it seems they were quiet, and the others had not heard. His face turned serious as he gestured towards his office.

"Let's talk in my office you two."

Once they were gathered in the master's office Makarov explained everything as he knew it. From what Gray had told him, what the council had ordered, and to what he had told Gray. Mira had her hands covering her mouth with unshed tears shining in her eyes. A furious snarl was heard as Lyon slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him.

"You told him to leave the only home he has!" The scowl that Makarov was met with would have made a lesser mage quiver in fear. "Why would you do that?!"

Mira was about to speak up in defense of the master when the silver headed mage answered his own question.

"You did it so the council couldn't arrest him, I guess I get that." Lyon sat back in the seat as his anger drained and the worry returned. "Is there really nothing you guys can do to help? Is there anyone that can help?"

Mira looked at the master hopefully, though it quickly died at the sad look Makarov shot them.

"I'm afraid not, the council are worried about him becoming a threat. Plus, we are a legal guild and to stay as such we can only piss off the council so much." Makarov raised a tired hand to wipe over his face. "After all, he did kill people, whether he meant to or not. It's not like he just caused too much damage to a town or something. This is a bit bigger."

"So, the best you could do was to warn him before the council came."

Lyon shook his head, the bitter words making Makarov wince and Mira flinch.

"I guess only you knew about his situation."

Stated the ice mage pointing to the master.

"and now Mira correct?"

With a nod, Makarov spoke up.

"Gray didn't want the others to know, he came in very early when the guild was still mostly asleep."

"Then I'm guessing Team Natsu also doesn't have a clue, right?"

Another nod was his answer.

"They have been on a job and as you know just finished it."

Lyon stretched as he stood up. He wasn't sure what to think of the master's action or non-action as it may be. While he understood on a level, he couldn't help but be irate at the master. However, that was drowned out over the apprehension of Gray's situation.

"Are the council still trying to arrest him?"

"I believe I convinced them to leave him be until the trial. As long as he doesn't work for any guilds. He needs to learn to control that new magic."

Lyon looked to the ground in thought. He couldn't just leave Gray out there alone. He feared what would happen, having been kicked from his home and away from his friends who knows what he would get into. He couldn't imagine being abandoned again, and he knew it would be worse for the younger mage. He decided he would find his little brother, he wasn't going to let him be alone. Makarov gave the young man a few moments to absorb all the information before he inquired.

"What are you planning?"

There was a shrug of thin shoulders.

"I'm not sure."

Lyon was positive that he was going to try to track Gray down, but he wasn't going to voice that here. The looks Makarov and Mira gave him said they knew what he was thinking; however, neither said anything. Makarov bowed in a dismissal and admonished,

"Be careful."

The ice mage bowed back and turned to head out the office door. Right as he reached the door, and with his back still turned, he questioned,

"I wonder what will happen when Natsu and his friends find out? They are going to want answers, I doubt you can keep them in the dark for long. And you know that flame brain won't take it calmly."

He left without waiting for a response, he went down the stairs and out the door. Lyon had been mostly calm during that discussion, with a few exceptions. It wasn't till the doors of the guild closed that everything sunk in. He was furious about what had happened to Gray and at the council. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen to Gray, not like the guy hadn't gone through enough already, no fate had to hurt him more. He was also concerned for the younger's physical safety and mental well being. The thought of his little brother going through this alone made his heart ache. He was still peeved about the master's decision, but he couldn't change that. He wasn't going to leave Gray hanging out to dry, he would find him and see if there was a way to help. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing, he pulled out the communication lacrima and answered.

Yuka told him what had happened at Lamia Scale and knowing what he does now, it made sense that he would have gone there. Also, he realized that there may be another area Gray would go to. Now that he had an idea of where to go he was determined, he would be there for his brother if nothing else.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters.**

 **Notes:** Finally, another update! I am so sorry for taking so long. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, I realized that the council was destroyed in the Tartarous Arc but I'm ignoring that. If possible, can anyone tell me if I have the story rated correctly? It would be appreciated. I'm not sure I understand the ratings. As usual all mistakes are my own, I did try to read over it but I always manage to mess up somewhere. Well, anyways on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The half-naked mage jumped backwards just as a white and black blur flew through the spot where he had once been. The ice mage caught a gleam of black coming towards him from the left and quickly formed an ice shield on that side. The shield fully formed just as a Blizzardvern slammed into it. Gray moved back once again just as the creature burst through his shield. Gray came face-to-face with the creature and he was quick to recognize it. Snow was falling all around them as Gray stared at the draconian creature. It was a large, dragon-like beast with wings. Its entire body covered in scales (except the underbelly). The whole creature was white with black talons and black spikes down its back and tail. Gray had been trudging up a mountain heading North with the intent to train and get away from people. He was traveling through an area thick with trees and wondering why the area seemed barren of wildlife until he was ambushed by the Blizzardvern. He was surprised to be attacked by such a creature as, unlike its Wyvern counterpart, a Blizzardvern was herbivorous and not as likely to attack. Unless it was protecting food or territory.

Gray did not have much time to ponder about that as the creature let out a roar and shot towards the mage as fast as a bullet. The ice mage felt the tip of a wing as he barely managed to roll out of the way. He recalled that these creatures had enhanced speed, strength, intelligence, and durability. That was the reason it could break through his shield so easily. This was not going to be an easy battle. The Blizzardvern was getting ready to head his way again. As it charged towards him the ice mage created an ice platform in the air above the creature's path, and with a push from his magic, leapt onto the platform. The creature missed yet again. As it passed by Gray put his hands together in his signature stance then pulled one hand back towards his head and the other held out in front.

"Ice Make-Cannon!"

A cannon formed fast as lighting in his hands and he shot an ice beam at the creature. The beam grazed the Blizzardvern as it spun out of the way. The creature flew towards the mage too quick for him to dodge. The Blizzardvern slammed through the platform and into Gray sending him flying only to be stopped by a tree. As Gray fell to the ground he felt his devil-slayer mark pulse with magic wanting to be used. He pushed himself up with a wince as the pulsing turned to throbbing. His other hand came up to grip his arm over the mark, and he grit his teeth as the power of the devil-mark started to get painful. He was so distracted with this that he only just missed being slammed into again by the creature; however, Gray felt a stinging pain and looked down at his right side to see blood running down his body from three long gashes. The ice mage quickly froze his injuries and started to evade attack after attack for quite a while. He did not want to really hurt the creature as it was just likely protecting territory. Also, Gray was worried that if he continued using magic to fight he would accidentally set off his devil-slayer magic, lose control, and kill the creature without meaning to. So, as he kept fending off attacks he was thinking of how to get away from the creature. All of a sudden, the wind picked up and gave him an idea. He did not use this move often, but it should work to his advantage.

The Blizzardvern had geared up for another attack just as Gray had his light bulb moment. As the creature advanced, there was a yell,

"Ice Make-Kite!"

A giant, arrow-looking piece of ice formed underneath the mage. He flew up and away from the creature just as it landed where he had been. Luckily, he seemed to have gotten out of the creature's territory as it saw no reason to continue attacking.

Gray landed towards the top of the mountain and way away from that creature. He had wanted to go north to train; however, that was not quite what he had in mind. The maker mage continued traveling north, he did not really have a certain destination in mind, but he wasn't surprised when he found himself in front of an old log cabin that once belong to his deceased teacher, Ur. He took in the dilapidated cabin wondering how much Ur would mind if he stayed here. Though he wasn't so sure he wanted to stay here himself, with the painful memories that the old cabin brought up. However, he knew it was a good spot for training and it was definitely secluded. The place was rusty with disuse and the wood was old and it looked like part of it was falling in. It was still a usable house, Gray just wasn't keen on using it. However, his decision was made when he looked to the sky to see the sun going down and his injured side decided that now was a good time to send a painful reminder of its existence. He had stopped keeping it iced since it was draining his magic, though the ice was still slowly melting cause the temperature was so cold. He truly gave up the fight when he realized how exhausted he had become and so he pushed the unwanted memories to the back of his mind as he entered the old house. He fell onto the old bed there on top of the blankets and fell asleep.

The next morning found the creator mage getting ready to head down into town. He had decided he was going to stay for a while and would need food and supplies, so a trip was necessary. He most definitely needed bandages and first aid stuff, he had managed to bandage up his wounds with cloth he found in the cabin, but he could not keep using those. He contacted the Master (using lacrima) before going into town so that he could learn more about what the council had planned. The Master mentioned that from what he was told they would not arrested him on sight, but the Master didn't trust them with keeping their word. Also, Gray was not allowed to work with any guilds before the trial. He learned that the trial would take place in the next 4 weeks. So, he had a month to learn control. The ice mage was not shocked by that news, but it was good to know nonetheless. No matter what he would have to be on guard. With that in mind, he made his way to town. While people did not look like him with suspicion, they did give him an odd look or two. Of course, that tends to happen when you go out dressed in nothing but your pants and shoes, with old cloth for bandages around your side and waist, and his ever presence necklace. Gray ignored the looks as he made his way through the market area in search of food. The ice mage spent a good hour or so getting all of what he needed, mostly food and first-aid. He was having trouble carrying all his supplies back, he could hardly see where he was going while juggling all his items. He was trying to avoid running into people and it was taking all his concentration to do that and keep hold of his newly bought items. He was pretty certain he had almost made it to the edge of town when his streak of not hitting people came to an end. There was a spectacular crash as the two people collided, boxes and bags flew into the air in a lovely splash. Items came raining down. Gray sat there, not in a hurry to get up, watching in mourning as his supplies hit the ground. There went his food for the foreseeable future. He looked to the see who he had run into, with an apology on his tongue. His words froze as he caught the sight of silver hair, looking at the person's face he was quick to recognize his older brother figure.

* * *

Lyon had reached the old cabin of Ur's a bit after Gray had left for town. He searched the house quickly and noticed that while there was no sign of Gray, someone had been here, it looked to have been recently used and someone had searched for something. Not to mention, on closer inspection he noticed a trail of red drops, most likely blood, on the floor. It went towards the bed, some blood pooled on the bed, and then towards the cabinets. Lyon became slightly worried when he saw the blood. He was positive Gray had been here, so it was very likely that was Gray's blood. This made his search for his younger brother a bit more pressing. The older ice mage took a moment to think, Gray may have already moved on to somewhere else, though where would be anybody's guess. However, if he was injured he would need to get some supplies, at the very least bandages. Even if he wasn't too concern with that he would have to eat before going off again. Either way, Lyon was certain that Gray would have to stop in the town close by. So, the maker mage took off in the direction of town at a not quite running pace. He had reached the town in record time. He was still not quite running as he hit the edge of town. He had been looking side to side, not paying attention in front, as he smashed into what seemed like a bunch of walking boxes.

As the stuff fell to the ground he saw the person behind the boxes, sitting on the ground. Lyon recognized the man immediately, there was his younger brother, half-naked and covered in old rags for bandages it seemed. Lyon was a bit stunned at first but got over it quicker than the younger one. The silver-haired mage hopped up quickly while his stunned brother seemed to be staring at the items on the ground, regretfully. Lyon saw the moment Gray realized that the older ice mage was there as his eyes went wide and whatever he had been about to say stuck in his throat. Lyon didn't wait for Gray to figure out what to do next as he offered the younger mage a hand up. Numbly, Gray grasped the extended hand and let himself be pulled off the ground. Once on his feet the two quickly dropped their hands. The ice mages stared at one another for a couple moments. Taking in the state of his little brother, Lyon had the strangest urge to hug him, though it passed quickly as both the ice mages were not the hugging type. For his part, Gray was still surprised at his older brother's appearance. He had not expected anyone to come after him, maybe Natsu just because that idiot had a hard head but even then, he was sure the flame head could be convinced or forced otherwise. Not that he wasn't glad to see him, because he was, he was also starting to worry. He did not want Lyon getting caught up in whatever went down between him and the council. He wandered if Lyon knew about what happened, though thinking about it, he was pretty sure Lyon knew. Looking at the other mage, he didn't seem angry with Gray about what went down or disappointed, if anything he looked a bit relieved. That part made Gray relax a tad and he had a strange urge to hug his brother, but it passed quickly as that wasn't their style.

Lyon broke the stand still, clearing his throat before speaking,

"It is good to see you Gray. I was wondering what state I would find you in when I saw the blood in our old home."

Gray nodded,

"Nice to see you as well. I had a run in with a Blizzardvern, if you can believe it."

Lyon was a bit startled with that information, from what he learned he did not think they were the type to attack.

"I believe I was in its territory."

Gray cleared up for the older mage. Lyon nodded in understanding and was about to continue conversation when he noticed red leaking through the rags covering his younger brother. Lyon pulled Gray closer as to better inspect his wounds. He pulled the bandages aside to get a clear look and saw that there were three big gashes. They all looked puffy and likely getting an infection. Lyon questioned,

"Did you clean your wounds before bandaging them?"

"No," Gray answered slowly, as he turned his stare toward the ground, "I was tired and didn't feel up to it," the younger mage raised an arm to rub the back of his neck as he continued, "not to mention there is hardly any supplies in that house to clean with."

Lyon let out a groaned at how careless his brother was.

"We need to get your injuries cleaned up soon."

Gray sighed,

"Well, I had just got supplies but now they are all over the ground. Including all the food stuff I had."

Lyon swore Gray was pouting at that, he had to stop himself from smiling at his younger brother's pouting face. Instead he patted the younger one on the shoulder and replied,

"We can still use most of this stuff, how about you go sit on that bench," The older brother pointed to a bench some feet away, "and I will pick up the stuff we can still use and take care of your injuries."

Gray stared at him a moment and couldn't help the slightly whine as he asked,

"But what about my food? I just paid for all that and it is ruined now."

"I'll buy you more food after we take care of your injuries."

Lyon couldn't help but notice a slight gleeful spark light up in Gray's eyes as he finished talking. The older mage couldn't resist teasing and in a patronizing tone added,

"And perhaps if you behave you can get a cookie."

Gray glared at him,

"Haha," was the sarcastic reply, "You think you are so hilarious, don't you?"

Lyon simply smirked as he ruffled his little brother's hair too quickly for Gray to do anything about. As Gray was fixing his hair, the older mage pointed towards the bench and commanded,

"Go, sit."

Without waiting for Gray to comply, Lyon started to pick up the items they could still use. There was silence for a moment and then some unintelligent grumbling as Gray grudging went to go sit on the bench. It didn't take too long for Lyon to get what was needed, he then patched the younger mage up as best as he could. He made sure to clean and disinfect Gray's injuries and re-bandage him with clean bandages. Once that was done, the mages made another trip through the market and got food and more supplies. With two of them it was an easier trip back to their old home.

Once they had reached the old cabin they put away the food and supplies. With that done Gray's concerns about Lyon being around him started to come back, he had been thinking over this on the trip back. He was worried about Lyon's safety, and not just about what the council may do but what Gray, himself, may cause. He knew the magic he had was unstable to say the least and he had to learn to control it, if that was possible. But in the process of training and learning to control it, there would be problems and mistakes. Hence why he needed an area with no people close by to train. He was not going to be the reason for another death, he just wasn't, he would die first before that happened again. And especially not the cause of his older brother's demise. He wasn't sure what would happen to him if he lost Lyon and it was not something he liked to think about. He was uncertain about how to bring this up with the older mage but figured the truth was the best way to go. So, he told Lyon about how he was a danger to the older mage and that he shouldn't be around him. The other mage listened to all that Gray had to say.

Lyon knew the risks. He was aware that Gray had a magic that he couldn't really control yet. But he was still determined that Gray wasn't going to have to deal with this alone. He was going to be there for his brother no matter what. Plus, he figured he would have a good idea of when the younger one would be about to lose control, so he would mostly likely to be able to get away. At least that is what he managed to convince Gray of. Plus, with all he read on ice magic he could help him with training. Lyon couldn't help but add,

"Anyways someone needs to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I'm just fine on my own."

Lyon gave a pointed stare to the bandages covering his little brother's upper half.

"I can see that."

It didn't take long for Gray to give in, he couldn't help it. He had been banned from his family in the guild and he was touched by the fact that Lyon knew what went down and still came after him. With the pressure of his magic and the council on him and no one else to really turn to, he was happy for the company. Even with the chance of danger. Honestly, he wanted to spend time with his older brother. They had not really had many chances to hang out as he would have liked with them both being busy in different guilds. So, he gave up arguing with Lyon and let him do what he wanted. He couldn't help the passing thought about how long it would be before they started getting on each other's nerves and fighting like they did when they were young.

* * *

The ice brothers spent the next week training and trying to fix up their old home. Gray's wounds had mostly healed up by now, though they had ended up having to go to a clinic in town and get his injuries sown up. However, they still left a scar. The two had been training a lot and Gray hadn't had much trouble from his devil-slayer mark as of yet. As the week progressed the two brothers got to know each other a bit better. They hadn't really tried to understand one another when they had been living with Ur, since they had not had much interest in getting along back then. Of course, this didn't mean that they didn't have their fair share of squabbles, cause they did, they just didn't hold grudges.

Now it was the end of the week and they were taking a break from training as they ate lunch. They had long since cleaned and fixed up the kitchen area of the old house. Lunch passed by in companionable silence and they headed back out to train. They had been training for about an hour more when Gray was getting bored and as he was staring at his brother's back an idea came to him. He bent down and picked up a bunch of snow in his hands, rolling it into a ball.

Lyon stopped as he felt the packed snow hit his back. He turned to glare at his younger brother only to see that he had more snowballs ready to go. Oh, this means war! The two soon had a huge snowball fight going. At first it was just the snowballs, then they started to get creative and use their magic. Their battle went on for a bit, Lyon had created an ice ape who was about to throw another snowball at Gray. But Lyon stopped went Gray suddenly fell to his knees gripping his arm, and the mark started lighting up. The younger ice mage managed to hold the magic back, but it put an end to their play fight. The two decided to head back to the house as night was starting to fall. Gray was in the lead as they reached the house, and with a quick mischievous grin thrown towards his older brother, he dashed into the house and locked the door. Lyon was stunned for a moment before anger took over and he growl as he banged on the door and demanded to be let in. Which Gray of course denied, with laughter in his voice. Lyon snarled,

"Gray, you little brat, let me in!"

All he got in reply was more laughter. After a moment Gray spoke up,

"Not happening any time soon."

A beat or two of silence, then,

"Fine! I'm going into town to pick up something to eat. You had better have the door open when I get back or no food. And I know we don't have anything to eat in there."

Lyon stomped off into the stormy night slightly irate at his younger brother but more hungry than angry. He headed into one of the town's few taverns. He was sitting at the bar, having just ordered his food when an older, mysterious gentleman with a long, white beard sat down beside him. The ice mage didn't pay him much attention until the man asked,

"Are you Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale?"

Lyon spared him a glance.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"I was curious of what you have heard about Fullbusters whereabouts?"

Lyon stared blankly at the weird man.

"I have no idea who you are talking about?"

The old man smirked smugly at the ice mage.

"I have information that you are friends with the other ice mage. So, I repeat, what do you know? I am willing to pay a good amount for his whereabouts?"

The maker mage gave a huff of laughter.

"Look, I don't know where you got your information, but it's wrong." Lyon denied, figuring it to be the best course of action. "I have no idea what you are talking about and I have no interest in whatever your on about."

Right at that moment the food Lyon had order to-go came and he grabbed it and headed out without bothering to give the old man a second glance.

 **~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, just playing around lol.

 **Note:** I am so sorry for how long this update took. I am not sure how well this turned out. I tried to make it interesting but not sure. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for those that have reviewed, favorited, and followed. Special thanks to guest Rook, that review was very nice and helped me to continue. Hope everyone enjoys the story! Now on with the show!

* * *

A malicious grin grew on an old wrinkled face as the doors closed on the silver-haired mage's back. The old man was now certain that the mage he was looking for was here by the way the other had acted, trying to dismiss him as he did. Now, how to best go about this was the question.

The man paid his check and headed out the door, going back to his guild. About half-way to the destination there was a puff of smoke and where the old man once stood was now a young girl. She had made sure no one was around when undoing her transformation magic. She started skipping, her long, teal-colored hair swaying back and forth as she thought about how to capture the ice-devil mage. She had been tempted to grab his friend then and there to use as either bait or leverage but there were too many uncertainties for that. So, she decided to round up some of her guildmates and make a plan that was sure to win. Then they could deliver the mage as a gift for their Master. He would be pleased to have such a powerful weapon and the Master knew all about devil-slayer magic. Maybe the mage would choose to join them willingly after all from what she had heard he had already killed some people so he wouldn't likely be let into any legal guild, at the least, and thrown into prison, at the worst. So, joining a dark guild really would be the best of his options at this point. And he was pretty cute after all, she thought, giggling to herself. It would be nice if it worked out that way, she would like to have someone around her age. It likely wouldn't be that easy, things never were after all.

* * *

Snow fell gently to gather on the roof of a little bungalow that sat in between two pine trees. The little lonely house stood out in a snowy plateau as a shelter for others. Right now, one occupant it sheltered was pacing the living room floor.

Night had fully fallen about an hour ago, the full moon now lighting up the sky. Not that Gray had noticed the beauty of the moon as he was busy worrying. Maybe he took things too far in locking Lyon out. Gray's pacing sped up as his thoughts swirled, he shouldn't have let his older brother go out into the night. He could be in danger, though logically he knew that Lyon could handle most any fight. They learned from the best after all; however, that reassurance didn't stop him from pulling at his fingers in a nervous tic.

His hands went to his pockets in search of cigarettes and a lighter. Only to come away empty as he recalled Erza beat the smoking habit out of him (literally) not too long after Lucy joined their guild. But damn if he didn't wish for one to magically appear. Of all the things they can do with magic, re-quipping came the closest to being able to call for an item of choice out of thin air. As it was now, he could not do that and so continued pacing and kneading his fingers while waiting for his brother to come back.

He had been so lost in thought that a sudden knock at the door made the ice mage jump out of his skin. His fingertips had just skimmed the doorknob when the passing thought stopped him cold.

" _What if it's not Lyon."_

He was frozen for a moment and was about to call out and ask who was there when a comfortingly, familiar voice demanded.

"Gray, you punk! Open the door. I come bearing the gift of food and I'm tired of being outside."

Relief washed over him and a smirk appeared on his face. He yanked the door open with a quip, about it being too cold for even a snowflake, on the tip of his tongue when Lyon shoved past him. The older mage set the food on the wooden dining table.

"You're lucky I got you food this time but if you lock me out again, I will make you pay."

Gray just nodded wondering if that was why Lyon had seemed to be tense. He figured not as the other mage turned to face him and Gray noticed a hint of worry in his eyes. Just as the younger mage was about to ask what was wrong; Lyon beat him to the punch.

"You need to be extra cautious, Gray." Intoned Lyon, "When I was getting the food some man asked about you. It seemed he had some info on you too. I denied knowing what he was talking about but not sure if he believed me.

Gray sighed as Lyon started setting the table up to eat. As they sat down to eat the older mage reminded the other.

"Don't let your guard down."

"I know, I'll be careful. I'm not like the flame-brain you know."

Lyon nodded.

"While true, that doesn't mean he hasn't rubbed off on you some."

Gray scoffed.

"No way, I'm not that reckless!"

"If you say so."

The silver-hair man replied with a knowing smirk lighting his features. Lacking a comeback, Gray just glared and stuck his tongue out at his older brother not caring if it was childish. Lyon burst out laughing at the silly look of the other's face. Gray's features soften into a grin at the sound. The evening passed amicably after that.

* * *

The morning brought with it chirping birds, bright sunlight, and shrill ringing. A pale hand shot out from under the covers, grabbing the miniature communication lacrima. There was a sleepy groan as a tousle of raven hair appeared from under the bedspread. Dark eyes glared at the lacrima for a moment, debating on answering. He decided he probably should as it was likely the Master with important news.

He answered the lacrima in a groggy tone.

"Fullbuster here."

He was startled into full wakefulness as a familiar, loud voice shouted,

"You idiot, ice-prick!"

"Flame-brain?"

Gray asked a bit dazed, then the words sunk in and Gray demanded.

"Why are you calling and insulting me!? What is going on?"

The ice mage heard a growl and he could imagine the flame mage holding back the urge to punch something, likely him.

"What's going on? Nothing much. Besides you disappearing!"

There was stiff silence for a moment as Gray wondered about how much Natsu and the others knew. He could not help his defensive tone.

"I didn't disappear, squinty eyed idiot! I am off training is all. Anyways, where is Lucy, Erza, and Happy?"

"That isn't important right now! Where are you!? The Master didn't seem to know that information. So where?"

Gray sighed, answering Natsu's demand with a question of his own.

"What did the Master tell you?"

"Everything else but your location."

"Then you know it is best that you and the others stay away!"

There was a scoff, followed by a short "Hey!" from Natsu and then Erza's voice was heard.

"Why would we do that? You guys didn't leave me alone with my troubles even when I asked, so why would we leave you alone?"

Gray couldn't help the growl that rumble through his throat and he felt a short surge of his devil-slayer magic.

"If you know what happened, then how can you still want to be near me!? How could you think to risk your own safety for me? I killed people! I am banned from the guild!"

There was tense silence for a few moments as his tirade came to an end. Once he calmed down, he continued more quietly,

"Even if the council decides not to arrest me, I doubt I will be allowed back to our guild or any legal guild."

Erza and Natsu shared a glance as they could hear the sorrow in his voice, and it worried them even more. Erza spoke softly.

"If you let us know where you are, we can help you? We don't care what happened, it's not like you did it on purpose and who cares about the council's opinion. Just let us join you so you're not alone."

Gray let out a sigh.

"I get you guys are worried but I'm not giving you my location. Also, I am not alone so don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He tried to convey how fine he was with his voice alone, but he doubted he was successful as both Erza and Natsu knew him too well. Still, if he didn't tell them where he was then it would be harder for them to get involved.

"What the Hell, Ice—"

Gray hung up on the loudmouth, he was done arguing with them. It was for their own good anyways. He threw his lacrima on the bed and headed into the living room to get to the kitchen for coffee.

At the aroma of dark roasted beans, he realized Lyon was already up and sitting on the couch that had been his bed. The older mage gestured for the other to sit and Gray noticed that there were two mugs of coffee on the table in front of Lyon. As he sat, the silver-haired mage inquired,

"So, your friends found out, huh?"

Gray just nodded and took a sip of hot coffee, a hot beverage was not the usual for the ice mages but it happened now and then. The ice brothers sipped their coffees while contemplating life. Lyon was halfway finished with his coffee when he finally broke the silence.

"Are they on the way here then?"

Gray threw a confused look at him.

"Huh?"

"Your team?"

Gray shook his head, no.

"So, you didn't tell them then?

"No, they know what happened, but I was not letting them know where I am. I am not bringing them into this! And don't bother trying to convince me otherwise! It worries me with just you here, I am too dangerous."

Lyon held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, okay. Chill out, I'm not going to."

The ice mages finished off their drinks and started their training for the day. They trained for most of the day only starting to leave once the sun started to go down. As they headed back to the cabin, neither noticed a crow, most unique for the teal feathers that almost looked like hair, watching them from the nearby trees.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 **After the phone call...**

He felt hot rage course through his veins, feeling the urge to crush the miniature lacrima in his hand. Growling was heard as flames started coming to life. Erza was quick to snatch the lacrima before it combusted.

"That droopy-eyed bastard! How dare he!"

The re-quip mage let the other have a moment before she brought up an armoured hand and slapped the back of Natsu's head.

"Focus, Natsu. We need to think about how to find him. Where would he have gone?"

Lucy looked up from her book, and piqued up.

"Also, what did he mean that he wasn't alone?"

"I don't know, who else would he have gon...

Natsu trailed off as a light bulb lit up above his head.

"That silver headed bastard!"

"Lyon?"

Questioned Lucy as Erza had an 'Oh' moment. Natsu nodded with a grin.

"Can we contact him to find them?"

Wondered Lucy.

"Not sure if he would give the location either."

Erza brought up. The three were silence for a few moments wondering about the next course of action.

"Perhaps we should contact Lyon's team and see what they know?"

At Lucy's suggestion, the other two shared a look then Natsu grinned towards Lucy.

"That is a great idea Luce."

* * *

 **~TBC~**


End file.
